Avatar: The Order of Chaos
by perfect-imbecile
Summary: The Avatar after Korra, an earthbender named Zhuyi, and his best friend Zhong are tasked with preventing the break out of another between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, while a man named Crow seems hell bent on starting one.
1. A Friends' Departure

A young man and woman sat next to one another on a grassy hill. Together they watched the sun set into the ocean. The young man, about sixteen-years-old, smiled as he draped a bare arm over the woman's, about 15-years-old, shoulder. The woman smiled as she leaned up and kissed the man's cheek, then cuddled against his chest. "Hey Zhu can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course Sifa." The young man replied. "What is it?"

Sifa looked up into Zhuyi's emerald eyes gently touched his cheek. "Do you think we'll ever drift apart?" Zhuyi blinked twice at his girlfriend's question, then he started chuckling believing she was kidding. When her green eyes narrowed hostilely at him he quickly stopped and gazed at her beautiful face.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" he asked her, a hint of concern creeping into his voice. Then he groaned as he slapped his forehead, "It's Zhong isn't it? I knew it, that sneaky, conniving little…"

"No, no it's not Zhong." Sifa assured, slightly amused that he still believed his best friend was trying to steal his girl. "It's just that you'll be leaving soon and I thought that maybe you'd want to put us on hold or something so you wouldn't feel guilty if you… well you know."

Zhuyi gently lifted Sifa's chin and passionately kissed her. Sifa ran her hands through Zhuyi's dark brown hair as she returned his kiss. When they separated Sifa took a moment to catch her breath as Zhuyi cupped her face in his hands. "Sifa, there's no other girl in all the four nations like you. You're the only one for me." Sifa blushed as Zhuyi reached into his backpack and removed a medium sized stone. Sifa watched as Zhuyi used his earthbending to shift the round stone into a heart and handed it to her. "Here take this."

"Why?" she asked taking the stone heart from Zhuyi's hand. She gave a quick yelp at the stones unexpected heat. A heat stone, a rare type of rock found only near active volcanoes. They were often gathered for spa treatments due to their constant warmth.

Zhuyi smiled at her mild surprise, "As long as that stone is warm, my heart will be yours."

"This is a heat stone Zhu." Sifa told him, "These things are always warm."

"That's the point." Zhuyi replied smiling before kissing Sifa once again.

"Avatar Zhuyi, it is time to depart!" a voice called from the bottom of the hill. The two looked down to see Wong, a tall bald man dressed in dark green robes, waiting impatiently for Zhuyi to come down. Zhuyi groaned as he stood up with his backpack and started down the hill.

"Zhu, wait!" Sifa cried, rushing down the hill after him. The young avatar turned as Sifa threw her arms around his neck and madly kissed him.

"Avatar Zhuyi." Wong uttered trying to interrupt the two lovers. The two just ignored him as they separated a moment to catch their breaths then were at it again. "Avatar." Wong pressed.

Finally the two separated, "Yeah, just go on a head Wong, I'll catch up." The bald man rolled his eyes and started walking towards the port. "Well I'm off to become the most powerful man on the planet." He joked, planting one last kiss on her brow.

"Zhong has a surprise for you at the docks." Sifa announced as she and Zhuyi started walking towards the port, hand in hand.

"I don't think I can take many more surprises." Zhuyi commented reflecting on how much his life had changed after just a few surprises.

* * *

><p>"Well there's Wong. Now where's Zhu?" a young man commented as he lazily leaned against a wall. He was dressed in black and green robes, with the addition of a black conical hat that shielded his eyes from the sun. As Wong came closer the young straightened up and walked towards his teacher. "Master."<p>

"Zhong, where've you been?" the bald man asked his apprentice. The young man adjusted his hat and smirked at his master before he gestured to a moderately large crate behind him.

"I had to pick something up for the Avatar." He explained. "Speaking of which where is he?"

"I'm over here Zhong." The avatar's voice called. Zhong and Wong turned to see Zhuyi walking up to them with Sifa next to him. As always Zhong's heart rate spiked upon seeing Sifa and the young man was reminded why he and Zhuyi would damn near kill one another in their fights for her.

"Hello Zhu." Zhong greeted extending his hand, "Or do you go by 'Oh Great and Powerful Master of all Elements Avatar Zhuyi' now?"

"Only to you smart ass." Zhuyi laughed as he took his friends hand, "So Sifa tells me you have a surprise for me."

Zhong gestured to the crate resting by the wall, "It's in there. Just be careful, it's been a couple of hours since I boxed it up. It may be a bit… unhappy."

Zhuyi glanced nervously at the crate, but approached it casually nonetheless. Zhong and Sifa giggled lightly as the young avatar unlatched the crate's lid and stepped to the side as the lid fell to the floor. Zhuyi peered into the shadow filled crate, making out the slight silhouette of something inside. Suddenly something shot out of the crate and tackled Zhuyi to the ground. Zhong laughed as Sifa covered her mouth in concern, the young avatar found himself staring into the blind eyes of a badgermole cub. The cub bared its fangs as it tentatively sniffed Zhuyi with its nose.

"Alright Baby, you can get off him now." Zhong called, prompting the small beast to turn its head slightly before returning its blind gaze to the avatar and giving him a small lick on his cheek.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? She loves you." Sifa teased as she helped Zhuyi get the cub off his chest. "So what are you gonna name her?"

"Name her?" Zhuyi echoed casting a confused glance at Sifa and Zhong.

"Well yeah every avatar needs an animal traveling companion." Zhong commented, "And she needs a better name than Baby."

Zhuyi looked at the badgermole cub as she rubbed her heavy body against his leg. "How about Huan girl? Do you like that name?" The badgermole barked happily as she thrust her head into Zhuyi's palm.

"Avatar, the Captain's waiting for you!" Wong called from the ships boarding ramp.

The three all looked at each other. "Well I guess this is last time I'll see you guys until I'm a fully realized avatar." Zhuyi lamented.

"Looks like it." Zhong agreed before extending his hand. Zhuyi took his hand and they both squeezed before pulling each other into a hug. "Take care of yourself out there man."

"And you watch yourself here bro." Zhuyi said before pulling away and turning to Sifa. "Wait for me Sifa. I'll come back for you."

Sifa reached up to wipe away a tear, "I know." The two lovers embraced one another one last time before the avatar turned and walked up the boarding ramp, the newly named Huan following close behind him. Not long after the ship set sail for the Fire Nation.


	2. Return of an Avatar

**12 Years Later**

Sifa's heart raced as she frantically tore through her wardrobe. After tossing a couple of gowns and kimonos aside she finally settled on a light green kimono with a yellow trim. Once she finished dressing herself and setting her hair in a dozen different styles before just settling with it being down, Sifa grabbed her necklace, which held the heart shaped heat stone at its end, and slipped it around her neck. The warm stone rested gently on the bare skin between her breasts.

Her prized necklace in place, Sifa turned to her vanity mirror. She took a good, long look at herself and smiled. Allowing herself a bit of narcissism, she found herself rather beautiful. After examining herself in the mirror she set out for Zhong's house to collect her once lazy companion, until he opened up his own school for earthbending, before they went to the city square. Zhong lived just down the street, close enough to be a convenient walk, but far enough to give her a few moments to think.

'_He's finally coming home!' _The single thought reverberated across Sifa's mind a thousand times as she walked down the street. A few days ago Sifa received a letter from Zhuyi telling her that he'd finished his training and was coming home. She was to meet him with Zhong in the town center. '_After twelve years Zhuyi's finally coming back to me! I wonder how much he's changed. I wonder we'll even recognize each other._ She hadn't changed quite much over twelve years. The only noticeable difference is her once slender figure had grown into supple curves at her hips and upper chest. She could only imagine what he looked like now. She quickly banished those thoughts however. _'What am I thinking? Of course we'll recognize each other.' _

The rhythmic sound students practicing their earthbending stances roused her from her thoughts as she approached Zhong's home, and above them Zhong's commanding voice drilling his pupils. "Hana! Tol! Set! Net! Tasot! Yasot! Igolp! Yodolp! Ahop! Yol!" Sifa walked in just as Zhong's students finished their stances. Zhong glanced up and saw Sifa and smiled before he barked at his students, a collection of young children and teenagers, "Cha-ryeot!" Immediately Zhong's young pupils snapped to attention at their sifu's command, "We have a visitor with us today children, now say good morning to Lady Sifa."

The children turned and said in a perfectly synchronized collective, "Good morning Lady Sifa."

"Good morning children." Sifa replied back to them offering them a small smile and curtsy. "Zhong are you ready to go?"

"One moment." Zhong answered before turning back to his students. "Kuei, you're in charge! Take the class through the normal routine!"

"Yes Sifu!" A young man shouted, bowing swiftly towards Zhong before he took his place in front of the class. "Gyeong-nye!" at his command the class bowed to their junior instructor as he returned the bow. Meanwhile Zhong moved to the back of his studio and pulled on his dark green short-sleeved coat before he joined Sifa.

"Oh, hang on a minute." Zhong said turning back to the class, "Mei Li, come here." A little girl popped out of the group and scurried over to Zhong and Sifa. Mei Li's eager green eyes shined like emeralds as she looked up at Zhong and Sifa.

"Yes Uncle?" she asked innocently.

"Behave for Kuei while I'm gone." Zhong ordered kneeling down so he was eye level with the little girl. "He's still a little wary of you after what you did last time."

Mei Li made an X over her heart with her finger. "I'll be good Uncle."

Zhong smiled as he hugged his niece, "I know you will sweetie. Now get back in line." Mei Li planted a small kiss on Zhong's cheek before she scurried back into the line. "Well shall we head out my lady?" Zhong asked, offering his arm.

"My such a gentleman." Sifa laughed as she took his arm and started towards the door. "Yes let's go meet our old friend."

* * *

><p>"What the hell's taking him so long?" Zhong complained as the earthbending instructor scanned the crowds of people for Zhuyi.<p>

"Oh relax Zhong." Sifa laughed, "He'll be here."

"But we've been waiting for over an hour for him to show up!" Zhong whined, falling to his knees in mock despair.

Sifa rolled her eyes as she placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "No we haven't Zhong. We have barely been here five minutes. He's probably just having trouble finding us." Even though the town's center wasn't very busy at this hour, there were still enough people walking through to make it difficult to locate any single person.

"But why are we having trouble finding him?" Zhong practically wailed, "I mean he probably has Huan with him, and she's probably fully grown by now! How can we not see her?"

"Maybe he let's her roam around outside while he goes into different towns." Sifa offered.

Zhong shot her a playful glare before, virtually dripping with sarcasm, said. "Well, don't you have all the answers?"

"So I guess she hasn't changed much then." Said a familiar voice, causing both Zhong and Sifa to spin around and be face to face with their old friend. "I only hope you've grown up a bit in the last twelve years buddy."

Zhong opened his mouth to reply, but Sifa's voice was the one that was heard. "Zhuyi!" Sifa cried as she rushed forward and threw her arms around the avatar's neck. Sifa and Zhuyi laughed as they embraced one another, tears streaming down Sifa's cheeks as she buried her face into Zhuyi's neck. "You're finally back." She sobbed, prompting Zhuyi to gently stroke the back of her head and neck. "You're finally back."

"I'm back." Zhuyi whispered, "I told you I'd come back for you." Zhong smiled as he hung back and watched the reunion of his two closest friends. Completely unaware that he wasn't the only one watching.

* * *

><p>'<em>So he's the one my master told me of.' <em>A tall, gaunt man thought as he bore witness to the heartwarming reunion of the Avatar and his lover. '_He doesn't look that tough to me. Looks like a big softie.' _

As mentioned earlier, the man possessed a thin and lanky figure, border lining on malnourished. His black coat was ragged, torn, and way too big for his body. Even the clothes under the coat, consisting of a dark green shirt and light gray trousers, which were meant to slim and formfitting for the average nineteen-year-old male, hung loosely on his body. His dark hair was unkempt, full of dirt, and hung down to his shoulders. His exposed skin was caked with dried mud and sickeningly pale. A cruel smile crossed his face, showing his blackened teeth, as he popped a garlic clove into his mouth.

He continued watching his mark and his companions. The avatar, named Zhuyi, was a fairly large, well-muscled man. Like him the avatar's clothes were loose fitting, but he suspected that for the avatar it was a conscious decision as opposed being unable to find clothes that fit. The clothes themselves consisted of a green long sleeved shirt, light brown trousers and thick leather boots. Strapped across his back was long five-foot staff, likely from his time with the Air Nomads, and hanging at his side was a leather pouch, most likely filled with a small supply of water. His dirt brown hair was kept in a topknot and the beard on his chin was neat and trim. In short the avatar was his complete opposite.

The avatar's friend, who according to his master was named Zhong, in contrast possessed a small and lean build. While he too was well muscled, it was much less defined. Because most of his body was obscured by avatar standing in front of him, the onlooker tried to get a better view by moving to a different spot, but couldn't get a clear view without risking detection. Finally the grim man caught a clear view of Zhong when the avatar moved to the side. Zhong was wearing a short sleeved, long tailed, dark-green coat. His chest was bare under the coat showcasing solid abs. His wardrobe was completed with plain white pants and simple faded yellow slippers. His black hair was wore long and pulled back into a ponytail.

Finally there was the avatar's lover, Sifa, whom he had to admit was absolutely gorgeous. Her slender figure was accented perfectly with the curves of her hips. Her light green, yellow trimmed kimono hugged her body snuggly, and her brown hair seemed to cascade down to her shoulders and framed her soft, narrow face. Unlike the avatar and his friend, whose skin had tanned over years of training outside, Sifa's skin was a radiant, alabaster color. Her lips were painted ruby red, and her eyelids covered with light blue eye shadow. While he studied her, he thought he would almost pull his act together for a woman like that… **Almost.**

"What do you think Styx?" the man asked a raven that perched itself on his shoulder. Or was it a crow? He could never tell, the man who sold it to him insisted it was a raven but it looked like a crow to him. He supposed it didn't really matter in the long run as few people can actually tell the difference between the two birds, he even knew of a few people who suspected that the two species were actually the same one. "Does he look like he's gonna be a problem?" The black bird tilted its head slightly before shaking it vigorously.

The man smiled as he pulled out another two cloves of garlic. "Yeah, I don't think so either." He smirked as he bit down on one of the cloves while offering the other to Styx. The bird pecked at the vegetable until it was a manageable size then seized the remainder and swallowed. The bird cawed once or twice before it hopped off the man's shoulder onto his forearm. "Go and bring chaos my friend." He muttered as he attached a small note to the bird's thin leg. Once the note was secured to Styx's leg, the black bird took to the skies, and flew towards the United Republic.

* * *

><p>"So there I was, standing on the edge of this cliff with about a five mile drop to the bottom, my new glider in my hand, gale force winds almost blowing me over. When Shian, my airbending master, tells me to jump." Zhuyi explained as Sifa brought some tea for Zhuyi, Zhong, and herself. The three each grabbed a cup and took a sip before Zhuyi continued, "Naturally I just stared at the woman for what seemed like five minutes before I told her that she was insane. She laughed before telling me that the easiest way to learn how to glide was to, and I quote, <em>'Dive off the edge and think light, happy thoughts<em>.' To which I responded, _'I'm an earthbender, I don't think light and happy, I think heavy and stubborn._'"

"What happened then?" Sifa asked, sipping some more of her tea.

"Let me guess." Zhong interrupted setting his own cup on the table, "She pushed you off the edge."

"Not quite." Zhuyi answered, "First she told me that, and I quote once more, '_You're also a firebender, which means that you're probably full of enough hot air to float without airbending.' _Then she pushed me."

"Well that must've been fun." Zhong commented as Sifa moved her hand over her mouth to conceal a smile.

"The first few seconds were, then I saw the ground rushing up to meet me." Zhuyi explained. "After that it wasn't so much fun."

"Well judging by the fact that you're sitting here talking," Zhong started leaning back in his seat, "I take it Shian's idea worked."

"Partially." Zhuyi said pulling back his left sleeve, showing a long scar that traveled up his forearm to his bicep. "I managed to start gliding at the last minute but sadly, Shian never covered landings. So for that I had to improvise, which unfortunately led to me tumbling across the ground and breaking my one of my arms, and one of my legs."

"Oh my gosh!" Sifa gasped while Zhong laughed even louder than earlier.

"Nicely done Ace!"

"Yeah definitely not my finest moment." Zhuyi agreed. "So what's been going on here?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Sifa's front door burst open as a young girl and boy flew inside. "There you are Uncle!" the young girl cried as she hopped up on Zhong's lap.<p>

"Hello there Mei Li." Zhong replied hugging his niece close, "So how was class in my absence?"

Mei Li shrugged, "Nothing special. Kuei's kinda boring when he's in charge."

"And I'm sure you made it your job to spice things up a bit." Zhong responded, tussling her hair with his palm. At this Mei Li shook her head, prompting Zhong to raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe just a little." She finally admitted.

"Oh but where are our manners we both have friends we need to introduce. Let's start with your friend"

"Oh this is Bi." Mei Li said, pulling the young boy forward. Now that he had a clear sight of him Zhong could tell that he was most likely from one of the Water Tribes. His clothing consisted of a light blue sleeveless and dark blue trousers, his eyes looked like giant sapphires, his thick brown hair pulled back into something that wasn't quite a ponytail but also not a topknot, and the biggest giveaway, his olive toned skin. He was roughly between 9 and 11, which would make him about Mei Li's age. The kid smiled nervously as everyone stared at him, waiting for the boy to speak.

"Hello." The boy said shyly, "My name's Bikoa, but you can call me Bi."

"It's nice to meet you Bi. My name's Zhong, this is Lady Sifa, and my old friend Zhuyi."

"Zhuyi?" Mei Li repeated. At this point Zhuyi expected Mei Li to recognize him as the avatar. Instead what the little girl said caught him, and everyone else completely by surprise. "So you're the one who's been keeping Uncle and Sifa from marrying each other. Zhuyi immediately spat out his tea while Sifa look mortified. Zhong for his part managed to refrain from laughing to death.

"Maybe you and Bi should go play outside." He quickly suggested trying to change the subject. "We have some grown up stuff to talk about." Once the children were gone Zhong glanced over at Zhuyi, who regarded him curiously. "I'm sorry about that. My darling little niece has yet to learn tact."

"It's alright man." Zhuyi said before realizing something, "Wait a minute… niece? You're an only child."

"Oh I adopted her about two years ago." Zhong explained, "At the time I didn't really feel comfortable with her calling me dad. So Sifa suggested I go with Uncle, and it kinda stuck."

"How did she come into your care?" Zhuyi asked.

"A story for another time perhaps." Zhong said while rising to his feet. "But I've business to attend to, and I'll wager you two have some catching up to do."

"See ya Zhong." Sifa called as the earthbending instructor made his way towards the door.

"Hang on a minute."

Zhong turned as Zhuyi rose to his feet and walked over to him. The avatar held out his hand. Zhong took his hand and they shook before pulling one another into a hug.

"It's good to have you back my friend." Said Zhong, as they pulled apart.

"It's great to be back, my brother." Zhuyi replied before sitting back by Sifa.

"See you later Zhong." Sifa called after her friend. When she heard the door close she sighed and turned to Zhuyi. "I missed you so much Zhuyi." She whispered.

The avatar smiled as he leaned forward. When his lips were only centimeters from hers he whispered, "I know." The two shared their first kiss in over twelve years.


	3. A Demon Strikes

**United Republic**

The Assembly room was dead silent as several men and women nervously glanced at one another. It was time for the ambassadors from each of the Four Nations to come together for one of their bi-annual meetings, and of the 16 representatives only 12 had arrived. The four who were missing were the Fire Nation ambassadors. The meeting was supposed to have begun over an hour ago, but the others had all agreed that they should wait for their Fire Nation counterparts to arrive. They started to get a bit restless after a half hour passed however. When forty-five minutes passed they called for someone to go and find them. They've been waiting in silence ever since.

"They probably got lost." A large Earth Kingdom ambassador named Yu guessed, finally ending the silence. "They're all new after all." All four of the Fire Nation Ambassadors had retired since the last meeting and none of the four new ones had ever been to the United Republic.

"Even if they're new, they should've taken it upon themselves to familiarize themselves with the routes they need to take." Monk Ling of the Air Nomads scoffed.

"Shouldn't their security force know the way though." Water Tribe ambassador Dookanu pointed out. The ambassador made a valid point, even though the Fire Nation ambassadors were new, their security had been escorting their predecessors for years.

"I hope nothing's happened." Monk Zhia said. Unlike Monk Ling, whom many considered to be the '_The Fist of the Southern Temple_'_, _Zhia had her own nickname, '_Mother of the Western Temple'_.

"I'm sure everything is fine." An ambassador from the Water Tribes named Koga assured. "I'm sure the escort we sent found them and they're on their way."

As he spoke a messenger rushed into the room and immediately fell on one knee, trying to catch his breath. Earth Kingdom Ambassador Cao spoke first, "What news do you bring? Did you find the Fire Nation Ambassadors?"

"Yes. We did sir." The messenger responded with heavy labored breaths. "But I'm afraid they will not be attending today's meeting."

Immediately the ambassadors were on their feet, one demanding, "What do you mean they won't be attending?" while another asked, "Has something happened?" And so it went with each of the ambassadors. Until finally Water Tribe Ambassador Nokama spoke up, allowing her thunderous voice to drown out all the others.

"All of you shut up!" she roared before pointing to the messenger, "You there. Tell us what you came to tell us."

"Yes Ma'am." The messenger quivered, Nokama could be a very frightening woman when the need arose. "As I said the Fire Nation Ambassadors won't be joining you today, or ever."

"What do you mean?" Nokama seethed through gritted teeth.

The messenger swallowed before proceeding, "They're dead, Ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>Peiqui<strong>

"Oh man is that what I think it is?" Zhuyi asked as he followed Zhong into his 'backyard'. The earthbending instructor had converted into his training yard, rock garden, and on rare occasions sparring center. There was no grass, only coarse, black sand. _"It looks wondrous when you bend it." _Zhong had told Zhuyi when asked about it. Spread across the yard was various stones and boulders of differing sizes, lying wherever the last training or sparring session had them thrown. Tucked away in a far off corner was a fairly large pile of rocks, stacked in ways that could only be accomplished through earthbending. _"A space for Mei Li to practice." _Zhong once again explained, this time without prompt. Finally there was a yet another section that Zhong had fenced off, the area that the two were now approaching. In the center of the fenced off area was a large slab of iron held up by wooden stands on either end.

"Yep." Zhong replied, clapping his hand down on the smooth metal surface. "It's the exact same slab that we used to try to bend as children." Zhuyi inspected the iron with a nostalgic eye. Gently the Avatar ran his fingers over the one thing he'd never been able to bend.

"I see you haven't made much progress over the years." He commented upon seeing a dirty handprint near the center of the slab, doubtlessly stained upon the metal from hundreds if not thousands of failed attempts to bend the metal.

"Even Mei Li decided to try her hand at it." Zhong told him "She damn near broke into tears when it wouldn't work. So it seems that metalbending remains a Bei Fong family secret for the moment." There was a brief pause of awkward silence between the two. Finally Zhong said what Zhuyi was thinking. "You want to have another go at it don't ya?"

Zhuyi smiled, "So much." The two shared a laugh before Zhong stepped to the side and gestured for Zhuyi to go. The avatar stepped up to the slab and gave it a quick pat trying to become accustomed to it's density and to find the bendable minerals. Once he felt he had a good grasp of it, he balled his fist and slammed it down on the metal slab. The sound of flesh on metal echoed throughout the quiet yard, but the metal did not bend. Zhuyi's hand throbbed with a dull aching pain as he brought his fist down again. Still nothing happened to the slab. Zhuyi sighed as he gave one last futile hit to the slab. As he had expected, there was no bending.

"As stubborn as you remember?" Zhong asked, a haughty smirk glued to his face. "So much for the '_Great and powerful master of all elements'._" He teased.

"Lets see you do any better." Zhuyi challenged.

"Oh I hold no delusions that I'm gonna be able to bend that thing so much as an inch." Zhong admitted, "But if it will please you, I shall try to prove myself wrong for once." With that Zhong took a deep breath and took a ready stance. After another breath Zhong brought his hand up and slammed his palm on the metal, in the exact same spot as he had hit so many times. And just like every other time, the metal did not yield.

"How the hell do the Bei Fongs do it?" Zhuyi grumbled as he massaged his sore hand.

"Have you considered asking one of your past lives if they knew how to metalbend?" Zhong asked.

Zhuyi paused for a second as he considered what his friend was saying. "No I honestly haven't. Truth be told I was too busy considering asking someone else a much different question." Zhong gave Zhuyi a curious glance as the Avatar smiled happily. Zhong made a gesture with his hands, prompting Zhuyi to go on. "I'm going to ask Sifa to marry me."

There was a long moment of silence as Zhong stared blankly at the Avatar, attempting to process the news. Finally Zhong balled his fist and with a murderous glare in his eyes. A concerned look grew on Zhuyi's face as Zhong stood before him, appearing to be seething with anger.

"Congratulations!" Zhong explained giving Zhuyi a playful smack on his back. "Remind me to take you out for a drink later!"

"Yeah." Zhuyi agreed making his way to the street before continuing, "Who knows we may even find a girl for you eh buddy."

A doubtful look fell on Zhong's face. "I honestly doubt it my friend."

* * *

><p>A low cackling sound, not unlike that a crow makes as it flies through the sky, echoed through out the nighttime streets of Peiqui, making Yu jump with a start. His mother had often told him of the Wuyemo, horrible crow demons that fly the skies of the Earth Kingdom at night, stealing the souls of whomever they find. Their cloaks of black feathers are the last things that their victims see, their cackle the last thing heard. When his mother first told him the tale as a child, it terrified him. He remembered asking his mother if there was any way to escape from these devils. His mother had smiled and only replied '<em>Only by staying in at night and being a good little boy, for naughty children who break curfew are their favorite snacks.' <em>

Now a man fully grown, Yu told these stories to his own children to curb their rebellion. His children believed him of course, as he believed his mother, but one day they would learn that no such creatures existed, as he had. Even so the sound of crows while patrolled the streets of Peiqui at night always brought the tales back to the forefront of his mind, and made him a bit nervous.

_Oh grow up Yu, the Wuyemo aren't real. _However despite telling himself this countless time, he still spun on his heels every time he heard a crow at night. Tonight was different however, the cackle may have sounded like a crow, but there was a distinct humanness to it, and it was getting closer. For a measure of comfort Yu adjusted the rifle at his side with one hand while the other grabbed at the hammer at his belt before continuing on his patrol route.

_Clack!_

Yu spun around bringing his rifle to his shoulder, aiming down its barrel, searching for the source of the echoing sound. With panicked eyes Yu scanned the streets until they fell on a black pygmy puma that had knocked over a trash bin near an alley. Yu laughed at himself a bit as he lowered his rifle.

"Well that was embarrassing wasn't it?" a grave voice asked, prompting Yu to spin around as a two open palmed hands slammed onto both sides of his head, just above his ears. Stunned by the unexpected blow, Yu could do nothing as his attacker drove his knee into his solar plexus, forcing the breath out of him while making him drop his rifle. As Yu doubled over, his attacker grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up before throwing him aside. Using the space given to him after being thrown, Yu grabbed his hammer from his belt as he pulled himself to his feet. The night guard charged at his attacker, swinging the hammer blindly, only to receive a powerful kick to his collarbone.

Yu felt the bone crack from the force of the kick, sending lances of pain deep into his body, as he fell to the ground. Slowly Yu pulled himself up again, confused as to why his attacker was giving him a chance to get up. Deciding to make him regret it, Yu slammed his hammer on the ground, bringing up a rock about the size of a man's head with his earthbending before launching it at the strange antagonist. The man dodged the stone with a simple sidestep, flaring some kind of cape or cloak around to distort his visage, before he jabbed Yu in the throat while grabbing the hammer by it's head. The stranger's next blow was aimed at Yu's elbow, weakening his grip on the hammer. Finally the attacker delivered a swift kick, just under the Yu's ribcage. At last Yu lost his grip on his hammer and fell to the ground.

While he lay on the ground, Yu looked up on his attacker and for the first time saw him clearly. The man was sickeningly pale, with the only coloring being the dirt that covered most of his skin. His stringy dirty, dark brown hair hung down to his shoulders. The man was ludicrously thin for someone who had his strength, with his long black coat hanging loosely off his shoulders. He smiled down at Yu with blackened teeth, and cold eyes.

"Wuyemo?" Yu whispered, mistaking his attacker for the mythical demon.

"So you know my favorite bed time story." The man said as he wrapped his hand around the hammers handle, his lips still pulled back into a smile. "_Beware my children of the dreaded Wuyemo. The horrid, black winged, crow demons that fly the nighttime skies of the Earth Kingdom, searching for their next meal of delicious souls. They fear no man, nor beast, nor spirit. Even the Face Stealer himself fears to take the face of a Wuyemo, for its brothers will seek dire retribution. So my children beware the dreaded Wuyemo and remain in doors after dark, for their favorite meal are the souls of naughty children who disobey their parents and break their curfew." _The man raised the hammer above his head."Such a lovely tale don't you agree?"

"Who are you?" Yu asked.

"Well I'm not a Wuyemo, but my mother did name for the myth." He answered. "But I waste my breath." With a savage swing the man brought the hammer down on Yu's skull, "After all, names are for the living."

When Yu's body was discovered in the morning, he was stripped of his uniform and identification.


	4. Families

**United Republic**

Jo stared over the scene of the slaughter with a grim and stoic expression. Six bodies lay on the ground before him, four ambassadors and two members of their security personnel, each of them from the Fire Nation. One of the bodies was a man who had his face smashed in by a hammer. A woman was laying next him, the way her neck, arms and legs were bent at unnatural angles suggested that she'd been hit several times by the same blunt weapon. The two security guards were both impaled through the chest with stone spikes. A large chunk of earth with a growing pool of blood under only hinted at the carnage that lay underneath it. And the final body was stapled to a wall with five stone spikes, two through the shoulders, two through the shins, and a final one through the heart.

With a sigh of disappointment Jo pulled out a cigarette and searched his person for a lighter. When he couldn't find his lighter he gestured to one of his men, whom promptly lit the cigarette with his firebending.

"Thanks Hideki." Jo said after taking a draft from his cigarette, before turning to the first officer on the scene. "So let me see if I got this straight, Sergeant. The witness claims that our six friends here were walking down the street, not causing anyone trouble when suddenly a group of four men dressed in Earth Kingdom military uniforms attacked them and left us not only this massacre but an entire street full of unharmed and unthreatened witnesses."

"That's correct Chief." The sergeant responded, looking over the notes he took. "And I have at least five other testimonies that all report the exact same thing. Earth Kingdom soldiers attacked and murdered these four Fire Nation ambassadors and their two guards without any provocation or cause…"

"Oh there was a cause Gufang. The question is what was it." As Jo spoke another officer approached him, "What is it Jun?" Jo asked without even turning to the officer.

"We found them." Jun reported, "Four men who match the descriptions of our suspects were sighted in the warehouse district. We have men en route to apprehend them."

"Tell them they're not to make a move until I get there." Jo ordered before he moved towards the truck. While he strapped himself in, Hideki jumped in on the passenger side. Jo sped through the streets of city, arriving at his destination in minutes. The chief of police as pleased to see some of his men were already present. As he got out of his vehicle one of his officers, a captain, approached him.

"Our suspects are inside Chief." The captain reported, "We were just about to go in when you arrived."

Jo was about to respond when another voice cut him off. "Look out!" Just then a boulder flew from the warehouse and smashed into one of the cars. Several more, slightly smaller boulders followed, forcing the officers to take whatever cover they could. Jo stood his ground and punched an incoming boulder causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

"Hideki, let's go in," the chief of police told his lieutenant. With an eager nod, the firebender hopped over the hood of the car he ducked behind and followed Jo into the warehouse. The two went unopposed as they entered the warehouse. Aside from a few stacks of crates the warehouse was largely filled with piles of stones of varying sizes, with no signs of their attackers anywhere, but Jo knew they were in there. The lights were off, understandable due the district's recent power shortage, so several lit candles and lanterns were the only sources of illumination.

"Don't move." A voice suddenly ordered. Before Jo or Hideki could even blink they found themselves surrounded by the four suspects. Like the witnesses said they were all wearing Earth Kingdom military uniforms. Three were holding two small war hammers while the fourth had several large stones floating around him, ready to be thrown.

"So Hideki what do you suggest?" Jo asked his lieutenant.

"Hey shut your mouth!" The man with the rocks yelled.

"Well Chief, I'd recommend that we do the 'Blind Dragon' routine." Hideki replied ignoring the criminal.

"I said SHUT UP!" the same man shouted.

"Really cause I was thinking more something among the lines of 'Weeping Badgermole'." Jo responded in kind."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" The man screamed launching one of the rocks at them. Without even looking at it Jo held out his hand and caught the rock midair and threw it to the ground. The chief and lieutenant both smiled as they said at once.

"Furious Sky Bison."

With that Hideki waved his arms around, causing the burning candles and lanterns to flare up before they died completely, subjecting the room to pitch-blackness. Without being able to see all Hideki could do was listen as the sound of rocks being crushed filled the room followed by the screeching sound of metal being pulled from where they had been welded. When the sound finally died away, Hideki relit the candles and lanterns. He was greeted by the sight of Jo standing a few feet away, arms stretched out while the four suspects were wrapped up in sheets of metal.

"Let's get these men to the station." Jo said pulling out a cigarette.

"Who are you?" the criminal closest to Jo asked. The chief of police looked down at the man while he searched for his lighter, which he once again left in the truck.

"I'm the chief of Republic City's police, Jo Bei Fong. And you're all under arrest." He replied, motioning for Hideki to help clean up the mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Peiqui<strong>

Mei Li watched intently from her hiding place as Zhong moved to the center of his training yard with ten boulders, and several wooden sparring dummies surrounding him. After taking a deep breath he stomped his foot on the ground, launching the ten boulders high into the air at different heights. In an instant Zhong was in front of one of the dummies, Mei Li stared wide eyed as he snaked his arms between the wooden limbs with lightning speed before he unleashed a barrage of punches to its chest. Zhong then turned away from the dummy while dragging his hand on the sand covered ground. When his hand arose a pillar of ebony rose with it catching the first boulder to descend. The black sand slowed the boulder's descent enough for it to gently land on the ground.

This process was repeated five more times, with the boulder becoming harder to stop each time. When he finished with the sixth dummy and boulder, sweat was falling from him like bullets. The final four boulders all came down at once, so Zhong took a wide stance and thrust both hands into the air. Four columns of sand shot upwards to catch the boulders, but the combined weight of four boulders added on top of Zhong's tired body was proving too much. The boulders were about to crash into the ground when a thought entered Zhong's mind unbidden.

_Zhuyi would have no trouble stopping these boulders. _The sudden invasive thought sparked a great amount of anger inside Zhong. The earthbender clenched his hands into fists and brought them close to his stomach. In response the boulders exploded before the chunks were slammed into the ground.

Mei Li clasped her hands over her mouth to muffle her surprised yelp. If her uncle heard her he paid no mind to it as he sat cross-legged on the sand. Slowly she emerged from her hiding spot and walked to Zhong before she hugged him from behind. She stifled a laugh when she felt him jump a little in surprise.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" he asked as he grabbed onto her forearm and gently pulled her to his lap. Mei Li simply smiled as she casually looked away.

In a singsong tone she told him maybe. Zhong chuckled with his niece before she got off him and they both laid down on the sand and watched the clouds go by. A few moments of silence passed before Mei Li ended it. "Uncle, is something wrong?"

"Of course nothing's wrong Mei." Zhong replied after being momentarily stunned by the question, "What gave you that idea?"

"It's just that you've been… different ever since your friend showed up." Mei Li explained, "You've been sleeping in late for almost a week, you haven't been paying any attention to our lessons in class, and then there was that little bit with the rocks about five minutes ago. Hate to break it to you Uncle, but you're much easier to read than you think."

Zhong stared open-mouthed at his niece, amazed that the ten-year-old girl had managed to pick up on all of that. After taking a moment to recollect his thoughts the bewildered uncle smiled and placed his palm on top of Mei Li's head.

"It's nothing. Just tired is all."

Mei Li gave Zhong a skeptical stare, and opened her mouth to retort but thought better of it. Instead she merely hugged her uncle and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

><p>The hills outside of Peiqui were bathed in a violet red light as the sun set into the ocean. The grass swayed gently under the breeze as a large beast, a badgermole, strode up the hill. As Huan lumbered her way up the path, Sifa laughed as she tried to peak through Zhuyi's hands placed over her eyes.<p>

"Will you let me look yet?" She asked him, playfully pulling at his hands.

"Not yet." Zhuyi replied, gently keeping his hands in place. "I want this to be a surprise."

"I'll still act surprised." Sifa promised once again pulling.

"No need for that." Zhuyi assured her, removing his hands. "We're here." Sifa looked around the hill for a few moments before she realized where she was.

"Is this?" she started as Zhuyi helped her off of Huan's back.

"Yes." Was his simple response as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes it is." Sifa looked out on the very hill she and Zhuyi were on 12 years ago before he left on his journey. The place he'd given her the heat stone. Sifa gently laid his hand upon the heart shaped stone. It was as warm under her fingers as the day Zhuyi had given it to her. He had said that the stone would stay hot for as long as he loved her.

Sifa knew that the odds of the stone becoming cold were low, but even so she made sure to always have the stone on her person, so she could be sure that it remained warm against her flesh.

"Sifa." The avatar started, gently removing the stone from the leather strap it was tethered to. "12 years ago I gave you this and asked you to wait for my return." As he spoke, the stone heart began to alter its shape from Zhuyi's earthbending. "Now, as I once again give it to you I have another question." As the stone began to shape itself into a ring Zhuyi dropped to one knee, next to him Huan made a kneeling motion as well. "Sifa, will you marry me?"

It took Sifa all but a fraction of a second to decide, that being said she still had to wait a few moments to catch her breath. Overwhelmed by emotions Sifa dropped to her knees and kissed Zhuyi madly on his lips. "Oh Zhu, yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you."


End file.
